winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 303/Nickelodeon Script
The Monster's Escape Intro/Recap Narrator: Chimera's magic has transformed Stella into a monster. The party for the Fairy of the Shining Sun has ended for good, and there's no way out for her and the Winx. Scene: Outside Solaria Castle *Sky and Brandon are running. * Brandon: Any sign of the girls? You think they'll make it past the guards and get out of the palace? Sky: Of course, the only question is, when and how much of the palace will be left. *A tower explodes behind them. * Both: Whoa! Scene: Inside the Aviary Tower *The guards approach Bloom's fire wall.* Guard 1: Prepare for impact! *Shields unfold from the guards' gloves and they pass through the fire wall.* Bloom: Hurry up! Those soldiers are catching up with us, fast! *They reach the top of the tower and Musa blasts the door open. They all land in the glass room at the top. The guards follow them in.* Guard 1: This ends right here! Bloom: Come on girls, let's book! Guard 1: Get the monster now, it'll tell us what they did with Princess Stella! *They begin firing at Stella, who backs up and smashes through the glass wall, screaming as she falls down. Flora gasps as Musa looks through the hole in the glass.* Musa: Oh no! *Tecna puts up a shield against the oncoming attack from the guards. Bloom runs towards the hole in the glass, as Flora fires an attack at the guards.* Flora: Take that! *Bloom flies through the hole after Stella.* Bloom:'''Stella! *Stella is still screaming as she falls towards the ground. Bloom catches her hand, but they continue to fall.* '''Bloom: The rain is dark magic! It's hard to hold on! *Stella screams as her hand slips out of Bloom's.* Bloom: Stella! Girls, help me! *The rest of the Winx fly outside.* All: We're coming! *They all fly towards Stella.* Bloom: Hang on Stella, I'm coming! *Bloom catches Stella's wrist.* Bloom: Gotcha! Tecna, Flora and Musa: Convergence spell! *They use their magic on Bloom and Stella to help hold them. They gasp as the spell quickly begins to wear off.* Tecna: Come on! *They fly down and all hold hands around Stella, landing safely.* Musa: We did it, even in this crazy rain. Tecna: Yeah, that was way too close for comfort Winx. Any closer, and we might all have gone splat! Stella: I wish I had gone splat. Just look at me! I'm a monster! *Bloom wraps her arms around Stella's shoulders.* Bloom: Don't worry Stella, we'll get you back to your real self, you'll see. Stella: Okay. Flora: All the brochures about 'Sunny Solaria' never mentioned this dark rain thingy. Stella: I want to know who did this to me and why it's raining in Solaria for the first time ever! Bloom: Don't worry, we'll find out who's behind this Stella. Brandon: (from offscreen) You girls alright? *Stella gasps* Stella: It's Brandon! *Sky and Brandon run towards them.* Stella: I don't want him to see me like this. *She hides behind a tree as the guys reach them.* Bloom: Is everything alright? Sky: Yeah, but we were really worried. I'm sure glad we found you. *Brandon gestures to the smoking tower behind them.* Brandon: The party got totally crazy! What happened? Tecna: One minute fun, the next, chaos! Bloom: And then during the commotion King Radius ordered his guards to arrest us! Brandon: No way! He- he's Stella's father! *Bloom glances at Stella who goes further behind the tree.* Bloom: Well, uh, Stella couldn't do anything because the King and the guards were under some kind of spell. Flora: We don't know exactly how it all happened, suddenly the guards started chasing us so we ran! It was either that or get arrested. Musa: They cornered us in the Aviary Tower and from there we were able to fly down. Us and all the birds. *The girls laugh. Suddenly some guards come running from the palace.* Guard 1: They're over there, in the garden! Arrest them, hurry up! *The guards run towards them.* Sky: Uh, this isn't looking good. Brandon: And has anyone seen Stella? Musa: The guards! *The guards begin firing, one of the shots hitting Sky in the back. He falls to the ground yelling in pain. Brandon goes to help him but is surrounded by guards.* Brandon: Get back! *Sky attempts to get up as Bloom runs towards him.* Bloom: Sky! I'm coming! *Tecna grabs Bloom's wrist and stops her.* Tecna: No Bloom, don't! We've got to get Stella out of here, now! They can handle the guards by themselves. *Brandon draws his green sword and begins to fight back. A guard charges at him, but Sky stops him, knocking him unconscious. Bloom: Sky! You and Brandon get to the ship! Here, catch! *She throws him a tracking device.* Bloom: We'll send you our coordinates so you can come pick us up! *The same guard comes at Sky again, this time, Sky kicks him to the ground. Stella comes out from behind the tree.* Stella: Are they gone yet? Bloom: They're keeping the guards busy. Stella: Good, let them distract the guards. Come on girls, I know a secret way out of here. Follow me! *They head off through the trees. One of the guards spots them.* Guard 1: Soldiers, they're getting away! Unleash the hounds! *The hounds are unleashed. Stella gasps* Stella: They've released the hounds of Solaria! Bloom: And it's no use trying to use magic against them, it won't work in this dark rain! Tecna: Well then, we'll just have to run faster! *Stella trips over a tree root and the hounds close in on her. When they get close, they smell her and begin to lick her.* Stella: You know me! No matter how I look! *She pets the hounds who stand and wag their tails. The Winx gather round.* Stella: My father got these dogs to protect me. *Stella gets up.* Stella: Okay, good dogs! You can go home now. *The dogs turn and leave.* Bloom: We'd better go, Sky and Brandon are going to be waiting for us. Stella: Come on, I know the perfect way out of here. Follow me! There's this secret passage I discovered years ago that nobody else knows about. I knew it would come in handy some day! Here we are! *They still appear to me in the middle of the forest.* Musa: Uh, Stella? Where is it? Do we need a spell or something to see it? Stella: It's in that hollow tree. *A flashback begins as Stella tells the girls how she found it. In it, a young Stella is chasing a woodland creature, and then the events she is describing play out.* Stella: I found it when I was just a young girl. I was out playing in the woods, you know, happy as a clam! And I saw it, this ginormous hollow tree. I couldn't believe my eyes! When I climbed inside it and looked around, guess what I discovered? It was connected to an underground tunnel that led straight to the fountains of the Royal Palace! Of course, I had to make sure I'd find it again, so I decided to tie a little ribbon around one of the branches. *The flashback changes to show a slightly older Stella coming back to the tree.* Stella: And whenever I needed some private princess time, I would always know which tree was my secret passage tree. *The flashback ends and Stella laughs.* Bloom: Awesome! So what are we waiting for? Let's go! *The girls enter the secret passage, and walk through some squelchy mud.* Scene: Inside the Secret Passage Bloom: Ugh, gross! Flora: This tunnel's really creepy. Musa: Yeah, it looks like some weird animal den! Stella:'''Walking through was never the fun part. *Tecna creates a ball of light, but then her foot sinks into the mud.* '''Tecna: How did you avoid getting all dirty? *We see the girls' feet and ankles covered in mud.* Bloom: She probably used some kind of mud deflection spell. Stella: You know, I don't remember there being this much mud. Or that bottleneck up there. *They stop at the bottleneck.* Bloom: But how do we get through it Tecna? Tecna: Mmm, let's see. *She scans the bottleneck.* Tecna: According to my scanner, it's narrow, but not very long. Bloom: We'll go one at a time, carefully. Tecna: I'll go first. Bloom: Okay. *Tecna begins to edge through the bottleneck, some small stones fall down, but she makes it through. Bloom goes next, the same happening to her. Musa follows, and the stone rain down on her too.* Musa: Well, at least now our dirty dresses match our dirty shoes. Let's go. *She continues to move, Flora close behind her.* Flora: Going. *Flora emerges from the bottleneck.* Flora: Phew! *They start to move again but are stopped by Stella.* Stella: Girls? A little help? I'm stuck! Musa: Stella, she can't get through! We've got to help her, come on! *They run back towards the bottleneck, where Stella is half out.* Stella: I don't care how, just please get me out of here! *The girls all pull Stella out* Stella: Oh, finally! Thanks you guys. *Suddenly the ground begins to shake and rocks start falling down. Musa: What? Stella: Huh? Tecna: Whoa! Stella: Uh, girls? Dirt is falling on our heads. Let's go. *They continue moving* Stella: Come on girls, this way. Hurry! *The ceiling shakes and big rocks begin to fall behind the girls. A huge boulder suddenly comes rolling towards them.* Bloom: Run! *They start running away* Bloom: Hurry! It's gaining! Stella: Run! *They keep running until they reach a split in the tunnel* Bloom: What? Stella: Oh no! This wasn't here before! It looks like someone...or something dug another tunnel! *The boulder gets closer* Tecna: Stella, we've got to make a decision. Bloom: Okay, pretend there's a giant boulder chasing us. Which way? Stella: Oh, because there is, left! Let's definitely go left! *They run into the left tunnel, the boulder blocking the entrance after them. There are giant holes in the ceiling, and as the light Tecna created floats past, pairs of red eyes can be seen inside them.* Bloom: Stella, what about these giant holes? Were they here before? Stella: Uh, I don't remember any of this. *Huge spiders begin to crawl out of the holes* Stella: Not those giant holes, and definitely not these giant spiders! Musa: Giant spiders? Stella, how are we gonna get out of this one? *Th spiders advance on them.* All: Let's roll! *They run away and the spiders chase them. Stella again falls over and the spiders close in. Bloom runs towards her.* Bloom: Stella! *One of the spiders shoots a web at Bloom ad she is pushed backwards, sticking to the wall. She tries to escape but she is stuck. Tecna slips on the mud and falls unconscious behind a rock. The spiders catch the rest of the Winx. Tecna wakes up.* Tecna: Huh? What? *She looks round the rock and sees all of the Winx being hung up to the ceiling by the spider webs.* Tecna: Oh no! More coming soon... Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts